


Podophiliac

by namuneulbo



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Feet, First Kiss, Foot Fetish, Foot Massage, M/M, Podophilia, Vulcan Kisses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7972435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namuneulbo/pseuds/namuneulbo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock sees Jim's bare feet for the first time and can't keep his eyes off them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podophiliac

**Author's Note:**

> The human foot is a masterpiece of engineering and a work of art. - Leonardo da Vinci

                The Enterprise settled into orbit around Itamish III and the away teams gathered their supplies in preparation to beam down and begin surveying. The planet was eighty-five percent water, meaning it had fifteen percent less landmass than Earth, so the native inhabitants had created a network of floating woven islands which served as mobile fishing villages that would spend up to three months away from solid land before returning to supply the drylanders with a variety of deep sea fish and barrels of precious bio-luminescent  algae-like forms that floated in large blooms over heat-vents that changed location with each rumble in the planet's tectonic plates. It was the Enterprise's job to survey the population of the island, experience its culture and provide a report which would be used to evaluate Itamish III's upgrade from protectorate planet to full member of the Federation.

                The away teams were separated into land and sea teams which would first work together before separating as each floating village embarked on their seasonal voyage. The Enterprise would only be staying for week, but they were also leaving a team of independent scientists and a diplomatic envoy planetside to see the proposal to completion. Seeing that the diplomatic staff would be in charge of dealing with the local government, Captain Kirk was able to join his First Officer's survey team for what was turning out to be an extremely pleasant and relaxing tour of the perimeter of the main island to be followed by a tour of one of the floating villages to observe the repair of old sections and the construction of a completely new unit.

                "Captain, Doctor McCoy has commed. He wished me to tell you that it is time for you to re-apply your sun cream." Spock said turning forty-five degrees in his seat at the front of the lightly speeding boat to face Jim.

                "I'll do it when we get back to shore Spock," the captain replied with a smile and motioned to the other members of the survey team, "These guys probably need to put on some more as well and it will be easier for us to do on dry land."

                Spock's expression remained flat and he added, "The doctor has also requested that I observe you completing reapplication and send a reply when you have finished. He says it is imperative, Captain." He pulled out a bottle from the survey kit and passed it to a blue shirted ensign who in turn handed it to the Jim. "The survey team already reapplied fifteen point three minutes ago after completing the coastal survey of the fourth island. Only you, Captain, have not followed the re-application schedule."

                Jim sighed, he had been watching a pod of long-necked lavender dolphin-like creatures play in the shallows and must have not heard the chime of the communicator timer. He took the bottle the ensign had passed him, pointed it at his face, firmly shut his eyes and pressed the button. An icy mist coated his face and neck making him feel like he was wearing an eggshell-thin mask of ice, "There, you can tell report back to Bones and tell him to stop being such a mother hen."

                Spock nodded once and swiftly replied to Doctor McCoy through his PADD. He knew better than to question the Jim's overly figurative speech patterns when he wanted to keep his captain's mood high. The survey mission to Itamish III was most fortuitous as the Enterprise had been relegated to patrolling a particularly inactive quadrant of the neutral zone for the past thirteen point two-five days. Spock had noticed Jim starting to fidget more than usual and had supervised numerous security drills run at the captain's request, even though said drills were not set to be practiced again for another three months. When Uhura had connected the Enterprise with Star Fleet Command who ordered them to pick up the scientific and diplomatic teams from Yorktown before heading to the water-world of Itamish III, Jim's ennui was broken and he joined his department heads in eagerly planning their own portion of the survey activities. Knowing that the captain did have any specific orders to follow when ashore, Spock had acquiesced when Jim had asked to join his team on their rounds. They would finish their tour of this small archipelago in approximately four point six hours and then take a short repast on the largest of the islands before observing one of the smaller floating structures. The oceans of Itamish III contained a higher salt content than those of Earth, and Spock could feel his skin grow sticky with drying salt from the sea-spray. Being Vulcan, he could handle the twin suns of the Itamish system much better than his human crewmates, but the extra salt irritated his dry, sandy skin. He would have to wipe down before they had dinner. He glanced back at the captain to see him engrossed in the topological survey the lieutenant next to him was conducting and internally smiled, Jim was enjoying himself.

 

* * *

 

                The Spock's survey team had eaten along with the locals a meal of sea-berries and seaweed salad with a variety of grilled and fried fish for the meat-eaters to partake and a slightly salty yogurt flavored drink which they found out was the milk of one of the dolphin-like creatures Jim had been watching play earlier in the day. The natives had woven floating corrals out of seagrass  in the shallows to where a few nursing mothers and calves returned to each night after grazing in the weed beds surrounding the island.

                As the team made their way to the floating island, the Universal Translator allowed their hosts to explain a brief mythic history of the intricately woven villages. As they approached their destination, the guide halted them and said, "Now you must remove your feet coverings. " He pointed to their 'Fleet issue boots and continued, "The weave is not as stable as dirt-ground. Very porous. We like to feel at one with the sea when we live in it. We do not cover our feet so as to better grip and balance on the weave."

                They had noticed that no-one they met wore any sort of shoe, but it hadn't occurred to Spock that they would be asked to remove their own because none of the locals had seemed to mind when they were on dry land, however as this was the custom for the floating villages, he gave his team a wordless order to comply with a raise of his brow and dip of his head.

                Vulcans do not usually show their feet in public. They lived in a harsh desert environment where the sands could reach up to forty degrees Celsius and with the addition of being touch telepaths, it was logical to cover the majority of one's body. Culturally, Vulcans avoid touching others with their hands, but cannot avoid using them when working, but feet are seen as secondary hands and to bare them in public somewhat scandalous.  However, Spock was not among Vulcans and it would be illogical to cling to his own mild embarrassment and risk offending their hosts, so he too sat down and began to remove his boots. He felt the sand of the beach shift as Jim sat down next to him and began to tug at his own boots. Spock easily slipped his own off and rolled his socks into balls that he shoved into the toes to keep safe.   He looked over at his captain struggling with his remaining boot and said, "May I be of assistance, Captain?"

                Jim looked up at Spock and grinned sheepishly, "Would ya'?" He pointed his foot in his first Officer's direction.

                Spock raised his eyebrow, something Jim considered to be a Vulcan-eye-roll, and firmly clasping the heel of Jim's boot, pulled it off in one swift motion.

                "I loosened it for you!" Jim joked nudging Spock's thigh with his sock covered foot.

                "Indeed." Spock replied to the illogical comment. He was about to stand up when he saw Jim yank off his both his socks and expose his feet to the salty, humid air. Spock stared in spite of himself and then, noticing that Jim was now standing and waiting for him with his uniform trousers rolled up to the knee, he blinked rapidly to regain his focus and stood.

                "Come on, Spock, let's go join the others." Jim said grabbing his and Spock's boots to put in a row with the crewmembers'. Spock nodded and followed his captain, but his eyes kept drifting down to look at Jim's feet.  It was then that he realized he had never seen the captain barefoot before. Even when they met to play 3-D chess in Jim's quarters, he had always worn his boots, as had Spock, for it was Star Fleet regulations that unless a crewmember is sleeping, they should be prepared to take action at a moment's notice. There wasn't anything particularly unusual or special about Jim's feet, they were Terran size eleven with even toes and skin paler than Jim's sun-kissed face, but still Spock found it hard to tear his eyes away from them. Luckily, as they walked onto the floating village, his sudden inability to keep his eyes in front of him was camouflaged as the entire survey team was looking down in fascination as they walked on the wet, spongy ground.  Their guide had been telling the truth when he said it was like being one with the ocean, as every ripple and swell was felt as they walked.

                "Wow, it almost feels like I'm drunk." Jim laughed as a particularly big wave rolled underneath and made him wobble with each step.

                "Is this locomotive instability what humans are attempting to achieve with inebriation?" Spock inquired, Jim only responded with a shake of his head. While the water felt unpleasant on Spock's dry Vulcan feet, he found himself enjoying how it made Jim's feet glisten a bit in the strong sunlight. His ankles protruded appealingly and his feet had a high arch, like a dancer. Perhaps this accounted for his captain's light-footed agility when engaged in a physical altercation. Yes, Jim's feet were quite the ideal specimen for a human male.

                Spock mentally reproached himself for ogling the captain in such an undignified manner and quickly grabbed his tricorder and headed stubbornly in the opposite direction of Jim as the team divided to cover more ground.

 

* * *

 

                When they arrived back on the dry land and went to put on their boots, Jim made a low hiss as he pulled on his right sock and Spock looked down in alarm to realize that the tops of the captain's feet were glowing pink from sunburn. Spock mentally chided himself for not reminding Jim to coat his feet in sun block and new that when they returned to the Enterprise for the night, Doctor McCoy was going to scowl at him and accuse him of not taking proper care of the captain.

                Jim seemed to read Spock's mind and said, "Don't look so stricken, Spock. It's just a mild sunburn.  It'll heal itself in a couple days, or if you're that worried about Bones' reaction I can pinch a dermal regenerator from medbay and fix it up myself in a jiffy."

                "Captain, the doctor is required to make an accurate assessment of injuries caused to the survey teams for his report to Star Fleet to better prepare others who may come to this planet. It would be unethical not to inform him." Spock said slightly quicker than average in a bid to stop prevent the captain from covering Spock's own mistakes.

                "I'm a grown man, Spock. Bones won't blame you, he'll blame me and my pigheaded disregard for my own wellbeing. I'm not looking forward to an earful anymore than you, so let's just keep this our little secret, okay?" Jim cajoled Spock, who in fact needed very little convincing on the matter.

                Spock nodded in assent, but still felt responsible for the injury. Not that Vulcans should feel guilty about anything, especially something as illogical as another person's failure to prepare themselves properly. But, Spock allowed the guilt to niggle at him and his heart squeezed a bit in his side every time he saw Jim squint his eyes from a flicker of discomfort as the team made their way to the rendezvous point.

 

* * *

 

                Once aboard the ship, Jim and Spock headed towards their quarters and upon arrival entered by their respective doors. Spock changed out of his uniform and into a comfortable Vulcan meditation robe and a pair of slippers before grabbing his personal PADD. When he was a child on Vulcan, his mother's skin had often burned for applying the high intensity sun block regularly had not yet been perfectly ingrained in her daily routine. If her pale skin grew warm and glowed red like Jim's had today, she would replicate a soothing aloe mixture and Spock would help her apply it, rubbing it onto his mother's up-turned nose and smiling cheeks. He was quite sure that he could remember the exact formula she used to enter and turned to his personal replicator to make some to give to Jim. The gel would help calm the captain's enflamed skin and assuage the nagging guilt Spock felt knowing that the captain had no intention of using the medbay's dermal regenerator.

                The replicator beeped softly to announce that it had finished its task, and Spock took the jar from it, entered his and Jim's shared facilities and knocked on Jim's bathroom door. He heard Jim call, Enter, from the other side, so he pressed the release button and stepped into Jim's quarters.

                "Hey Spock, what's up?" Jim said from his desk, "If you want to play chess, give me a minute to finish this report."

                Spock could have just put the jar on his desk and returned to his own quarters, but he lingered. True to his word, Jim finished his task in a minute and stood up to go get the chess set.

                 "Jim, I did not intend to play chess tonight, but if you would like to, I have no objections."

                Jim turned around, box in hand, and said, "Oh? Is something wrong?"

                "Negative, I just wished to inquire about the state of your injury and offer some assistance." Spock said feeling the tips of his ears grow warm.

                "Ah, well my feet sting like a bitch, but they'll be good as new in a couple days. Nothing to worry about." Jim said shrugging.

                "My mother," Spock began, his voice caught, he took a breath and restarted, "My mother was very sensitive to the Vulcan sun. Seeing as the thinner atmosphere on Vulcan combined with its closer proximity to our sun than Earth's, she often had injuries such as yours. I have brought you something she found quite helpful for recovery."

                Jim's eyes softened and he put a hand on Spock's shoulder, "Thank you." Then with a smile he said, "Okay, I'll be a good boy and tend to sunburn if it will make you happy."

                "It would be illogical for me to find pleasure in you seeking treatment for an injury, Captain. I should only find that you have seen the logic of my proposal." Spock said holding the jar out to Jim.

                "If you say so," Jim chuckled and sat down on the sofa. He patted the spot next to him and Spock sat down. Jim removed his boots, slipped off his dirty socks and threw them towards the laundry hamper. They hit the edge and bounced onto the floor, but Jim did not seem to mind.

                Spock's eyes were immediately drawn to the cherry pink tops of Jim's feet and he only tore his eyes away when he felt Jim staring back at him with a quizzical grin.

                "It bothers you that much, huh?" Jim said fondly puzzled.

                Before he could stop himself, Spock spoke up, "Captain— Jim, allow me to assist you in the proper application of the remedy."

                Jim's lips quirked up at the corner and he passed the jar of salve back to Spock before lifting his feet and turning to plop them down on Spock's lap. Spock looked down at them and felt his ears heat up again as he realized what he had just offered to do. If his father had known that he had just made such an indecent proposal to his superior... But, touching feet wasn't taboo for humans. Some of course prefer to avoid them, but as far as Spock understood, there was nothing deeply sensual about someone's hands touching another's feet. In fact, Nyota had assured him that this was a relaxation pastime that both women and men paid to enjoy. However, something so intimate as putting hand to foot in Vulcan culture was tantamount to foreplay.

                Spock made an attempt to calm himself and then opened the jar. It was fairly small, so he carefully placed two fingers in and scooped out a good sized dollop of salve. Taking Jim's right foot into his left hand, Spock transferred the mixture from his fingers to Jim's foot. A tingle went up Spock's spine as he realized that if this action had been seen by another Vulcan, they would believe him to be kissing Jim's foot.

                Jim kept his eyes trained on Spock's face as his First Officer looked down in concentration as he rubbed the cooling salve onto Jim's raw feet. He couldn't help but notice the pale green flush tinged Spock's ears and lightly dusted his cheeks. Perhaps his Vulcan officer was not so immune to Itamish's twin suns as he had thought. Or was Spock so embarrassed about his so-called 'error' that he couldn't suppress the emotion?

                "Spock, if this is making you uncomfortable, I am perfectly capable of doing this myself." Jim said.

                Spock looked up from his task and replied, "No, Jim, that is unnecessary." His strong fingers kneaded the salve into the sore flesh and then switched to the left foot. Once again, Spock couldn't help but to stroke his two fingers down the top of Jim's foot as he transferred the salve from the pot. His heart beat faster in his side and the tips of his fingers were abuzz. He massaged the top of Jim's foot until the salve had been completely absorbed, but instead of dropping Jim's foot, he began to massage it in earnest with both hands.

                While Spock had completed medicating his sunburn, Jim had remained still and quiet, but now that his First Officer had begun to work the stiffness from his feet, rubbing strong concentric circles on the tight muscles, he couldn't help but to let a low groan of pleasure rumble his chest. If he thought that such sounds might disturb the usually reserved Vulcan, Jim was wrong, as Spock's hands began did not stop so much as work the same spot again and elicit an even louder groan from Jim.

                Spock switched back to the right foot and worked out all the tension in it before sliding his long slender fingers between the gaps in Jim's toes, making it seem almost as if they were holding hands. Spock gripped Jim's foot like this for nearly two minutes before Jim coughed and broke through the haze of his mind. In a flash of horror at how inappropriate he was being, in Vulcan standards he had nearly sexually assaulted his Captain with his blatant kisses and caresses, and he dropped Jim's foot back onto his lap.

                He fought to control his voice and asked, "Has the pain be satisfactorily alleviated, Captain?"

                Jim's lips were opened slightly in awe and confusion, but he composed himself quickly and answered, "Yes, more than satisfactory. That felt great, Spock."

                "If you are satisfied, then I shall return to my quarters." Spock said and swiftly stood up, almost knocking Jim's feet to the floor in his rush to escape his embarrassment.

                Jim found himself nodding at Spock's back disappearing into their joint facilities and sat on the sofa for five minutes more, dumbfounded. If he didn't know better, he'd think that his First Officer had been enjoying that massage as much as he had. Even if that wasn't the case, Jim had to admit that the salve was working and the nagging sting of the sunburn had been completely numbed. He looked over at the chronometer and cursed to himself, he'll have to ponder this question of Spock in tomorrow. If he didn't sleep now, there would be no-way he'd last through the grueling survey scheduled for the next day. He changed his clothes and entered the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. As he stood brushing, he found himself looking over at the door that led to Spocks quarters. He shook his head, spat out his toothpaste and went to bed.

                Meanwhile Spock sat in his meditation pose, but calm was not overtaking him. He could not empty his thoughts of Jim; his warm feet, the cool salve, the way his body responded to Spock's touch, the electric tingle running up his arm as he swiped a Vulcan kiss down the top of Jim's foot. He had behaved in a very un-Vulcan manner this night and he must order his mind before the Itamish's twin suns rise in a few hours. He must face Jim as if he hadn't just lovingly kissed his feet for nearly an hour and not allow his burgeoning obsession to could his judgment so egregiously ever again.

                The tension in his shoulders relaxed as after three hours he finally sunk into a deep mediation. Tomorrow was a new day, he would limit the captain to work on the dry land so as his burnt feet would stay safely covered from the sun and out of Spock's sight. He would protect Jim from himself and his greedy hands. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress, I'll add more tags and change the rating to match as chapters are added.
> 
> This first chapter is very tame, but I expect the action to increase as both Spock and Jim come to terms with Spock's burgeoning fetish and their feelings for each other.


End file.
